1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for controlling an output of a base station in a mobile communication system. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for controlling an output of a femto base station.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a macro base station device of a mobile communication system, an Element Management System (EMS) for controlling a base station device is installed in an operation station. During initial installation, an engineer directly determines a Radio Frequency (RF) environment through a field test in a field, and manually determines an output value of each base station device.
When an output of one base station during operation is controlled, the EMS controls neighboring base stations in a chain scheme. Unlike the macro base station, the femto base station is a base station which miniaturizes a mobile communication base station to be used within a user's home and reduces a cost of the base station to a level of a wireless Local Area Network (LAN) Access Point (AP). If the femto base station is commercialized, an existing portable phone may perform voice and data communication in the home at a low cost. Since the femto base station may have a small service radius and a user freely installs the femto base station, a plurality of femto cells may be installed in the macro base station.
Research is ongoing to automatically set output of Frequency Assignment (FA) of the femto base station, identification of a base station (Femto air Identifier; Pseudo-random Noise (PN) code in a case of Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA)). In a case of the output of the femto base station, there is an approach for determining an output of the femto base station based on Region Environment Report (RER) information of a terminal An approach using only RER information classifies the terminal into Home and Foreign terminals. During an initial operation, when the number of terminals is not sufficient, an output value is inaccurate. Further, during initial start, it takes a long time to obtain RER information of the terminal.